Prelude to Battle
| season = The Masters | number = 43 | comic = Robotech Masters 6: Prelude to Battle | image = Prelude to Battle.jpg | airdate = 1 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Danger Zone | next = The Trap }} " " is the 43rd and seventh episode of Robotech: The Masters. Summary Bowie Grant gets into more trouble than he can cope with. Synopsis After their recent success shooting down the enemy ship, the 15th Squad find themselves "voluntold" for another dangerous mission. Supreme Commander Anatole Leonard has egun to consider them his lucky ace in teh hole. General Rolf Emerson's protests in the matter are disregarded. In preparing for their next encounter, the members of the 15th psych themselves up, each in his or her own way. Unfortunately, Bowie Grant gets into more touble than he can cope with alone. The young musician is arrested twice by the Global Military Police, once for frequenting a restricted bar, the second time for brawling in the same off-limits area. Although his excuses seem valid, Bowie's recent lack of concentration has caused him to make small, but potentially serious, mistakes on the battlefield. Dana can't afford to take a chance on the possibility that Bowie will become distracted on their new mission. She orders him confined to the guardhouse. The young man is forced to acknowledge his childish behavior. At the last minute, Emerson procures a release allowing Bowie to join his comrades on the mission. Bowie determines to become the best solider he can. Memorable quotes * Anatole Leonard: "Because I want an end to this madness and I'd holding you responsible! After all, you're supposed to be the one with the brains around here." * Dana: "Sometimes I dream about meeting a guy and flying to the edge of the universe with him." * Dana: "Sometimes Nova's elitist attitude goes to her head and she forgets that soldiers are people who need to have fun." * Dana: "Playing jazz piano. That's your real passion." Bowie: "Mmh-hmm. I prefer being a musician to trying to be a combat space man." * Dana: "Bowie, you can make your dreams come true!" * Dana: "It's too delicious to think about all those calories! Although I may have to get a bigger uniform for the mission tomorrow." * Dana: "To heck with the calories! I think I'll have another one." * Bowie Grant: "If we make it back home, I'll buy you two ice cream sundaes!" Dana: "Thanks Bowie! I'll hold you to it!" References Characters *Dana Sterling * Sean Phillips * Angelo Dante * Bowie Grant * Antoine Rochelle, referred to by name for the first time as "Colonel Rochelle" * Rudolph * Rolf Emerson * Anatole Leonard * Nova Satori * Global Military Police Officer * Louie Nichols * Sean's Girlfriend Vessels and vehicles * Golems * Tirolian Mothership * FA-109 Sylphid * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * FA-112 Chimera * Bioroid Other * An Orchid is sat on top of Dana's Ice-cream Sunday. Bowie notes that they're meant to be good luck, to which Dana places it on her uniform. Robotech Remastered additions/changes The remastered version restores the scenes of Dana in the bath, measuring her waist in the nude and posing in front of a mirror wearing only a towel. Background information was based on the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross entitled "Pureryūdo" (Meaning "Prelude" in English) that was aired 20 May, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * Barbara Goodson as Marie Crystal * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 07 43